Allonsy!
by StarSplit144
Summary: Contains mild spoilers for the second last scene of the 2009/2010 Christmas/New Years special. The Doctor would have made sure everything worked out for Rose in the end. Doctor/Rose and Alt.Doctor/Rose. Oneshot.


*_Alternate Universe_*

"I can't do this anymore! I'm not built for this 'settling down' thing and you know what? Neither are you! We both have it in our bones to travel through the stars until the day we die, and he…you…expect me to just settle down and live out my life! Well that. Will. Not. Happen!"

Rose grabbed the closest object she could find and hurled it at the wall with all her strength. They both cringed as her cellphone shattered against the wall. But as the shattered pieces fell to the floor they seemed to change. It was not obvious, but by the time it landed on the ground, a golden, egg shaped sphere had rolled to rest in between them.

There was a shocked silence for a minute. Finally he spoke "Where did you get that?"

Rose's mind reached back to just after midnight on the first of January, 2005

* * *

_As she headed inside, she heard a sound behind her and looked over to see a man leaning against the wall._

"_You alright mate?"_

"_Yeah," he said, though he seemed anything but_

"_Too much to drink?"_

"_Something like that," he answered, standing up straighter_

"_Maybe it's time you went home?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Anyway, happy New Year!"_

"_And you." She walked towards the stairwell again, but he called her back._

"_Wait. A minute. Take this." He held out a cellphone "Keep it with you. I can't tell you why but it is important."_

"_Thanks mate, but I really think you oughta be heading home now."_

"_Please. Call it a late Christmas present." She almost refused again, but she looked in his eyes, and saw something there. Something she didn't understand but that convinced her to reach out her hand and take the cellphone._

"_Thanks."_

_She tried to walk away, but he called to her again._

"_What year is this?"_

"_Blimey, how much have you had?"_

_He shrugged_

"_2005, January the first."_

"_2005. Tell you what. I bet you're gonna have a really great year."_

"_Yeah?" He smiled and she walked away, tucking the cellphone in her pocket as she went._

* * *

"Some drunk bloke in the street I think. New Year's 2005. What is that thing."

"I have his memories and I know a Tardis seed when I see one. And that. That is a Tardis seed"

They stared at the seed, which was now emitting a soft gold light. When Rose looked up at him, he seemed to have changed. Since they had been left on Earth in this universe, the light had slowly left his eyes. His bursts of enthusiasm that had so endeared him to her. It was back. Once again his eyes were alight with suppressed energy.

"Tardis seed. Tardis seed….emitting Huon particles…you need particles to meet particles to open the egg. But I am human. No Huon particles here. Donna's probably got more than I have now. Think think think think…" He trailed off and looked at Rose who was shining with a deep gold light, her eyes endless wells of golden light.

She leaned down and lay a hand on the seed, and the room was engulfed in the light; intertwining between the tardis and the two humans in the room. After minutes that seemed like hours, the glow faded leaving the two of them standing beside a familiar looking police call box. He looked at her and placed a hand on her chest, feeling a rhythm he remembered from his own life through the ages – _thump thump thump thump-thump thump thump thump._

"You're a time lord," he finally said, looking at her in wonder. She placed a hand on his chest.

"So are you." She grinned. "Let's go travel the stars"

"Where to go, where to go, well there is this great planet called China. Lovely place. Wonderful biscuits." He opened the door, and she followed him in, helping to make adjustments on the panels until he was satisfied. He pulled the final lever and as they left what had been their house behind, all that was heard was a cry of;

"ALLONS-Y!!"

* * *

_So I thought that there should have been just a little something to make sure that Rose and the other Doctor where happy over in their universe. I seriously don't think either of them could stand to just settle down. So I wrote this to fix that one little plot point that was irritating me. I love reviews. They make me happy. Please leave them for me._


End file.
